Eternally Yours
by ohprincess
Summary: Serena Tsukino finds herself taking care of a totally lost- but hot- guy, who claims he's a Prince and she's his Princess from the Moon!
1. BLURB

**BLURB**

**_"Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out as the whole image in front of her seemed to have come from a movie, as the sunlight behind him gave him an illuminating effect, showing off his strong posture with his two hands on one side of his hip, holding onto something." _**

**_*  
_**

What happens when the Prince that Serena Tsukino has been waiting for her whole life turns up, but from the past? And from a whole other universe- well from another planet anyway.

Just another ordinary seventeen year old- a tad bit clumsier and careless than others- Serena, finds her being rescued from a handsome knight in shining armour... literally. And when he has no one and nowhere to go, she makes a promise to take care of him until he settles in.

But strange things are happening, and her knight in shining armour is one of them; there are things coming after Serena and her friends. Then things get even wilder when she's introduced to talking cats, dreaming of the world ending and finding out there are no more cookies in her cookie jar!

What could possible happen next?

Read on to find out!


	2. My Prince & Charming I

**WARNING:  
**Future chapters WILL contain sexual scenes.  
Story may include violence, inappropriate language and overall,  
stuff NOT for immature audience/readers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I **do not own** any of the Sailor Moon characters, but merely wished  
that I was given a brooch to turn me into a Super Hero and meet Tuxedo Mask.  
*sigh*  
I'm still waiting for a talking cat to enter my life...  
I also do not own any featured songs, lyrics, labels and such,  
which I will note in the chapter.

* * *

_**ETERNALLY YOURS**_

*

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The young Prince watched as his beloved Princess from afar held his sword in her small hands, getting read to pierce her already broken heart. Bile rose in his throat and he gave a choked out cry as he continued to run to her, to stop her, yelling with all his strength for her to just _stop_.

"Stop! Serenity! STOP!"

But she couldn't hear him. All she could hear were the sounds of the howling wind and the crushing of stones as the buildings around her collapsed, the rubble being pulled into the vortex that held its place above the Moon Kingdom.

The Prince's voice was drowned out compared to the many other screams- of terror, fear and warriors sacrificing their all. He didn't care though, even as much as he should have, he didn't stray his eyes from the one person who meant the world, no- the _universe_- to him.

He felt his body beginning to lift from the ground as the vortex grew stronger, grasping onto his cape, pulling- but he wasn't going to be sucked in too easily. Unclasping his red and navy blue cape, the Prince pushed himself to quicken his pace.

"Please, Serenity, stop! Please?" He sobbed.

A hollow laugh could be heard, which made the Princess drop her hands to her sides, limply holding onto her beloved's sword.

"Oh, what's wrong Princess? Don't you want to be with your _dead_ Prince?" a chilling, melodic voice echoed, taunting the beautiful girl.

Looking up into the sky she gave out an agonizing scream.

"You can save your world if you give me your crystal," the voice continued.

The Prince watched as the girl shook her head, raising the sword once again to her chest, poised and ready to spill her own blood.

"No," the Prince choked again.

"Fine, be that way," the voice said.

And when the Princess plunged the sword into her chest, the voice laughed, and the Prince ran faster, screaming his pain.

"It's too late Prince Endymion, your Princess is- dead," and the voice was gone.

The Prince watched as Serenity's head tilted to see him and saw the twinkle of a tear fall down her smooth cheek, surprised but relieved that he was still alive and breathing- but she soon would not be.

What had she done?

He watched in anguish as she mouthed his name and a faint smile appearing on her lips before she crumpled to ground.

Feeling like it had been forever, the Prince finally reached her, skidded to halt, and landed on the ground, sprawling himself beside her. He lay beside her in his arms for a few moments as the world around him continued to fall apart and her breathing shallow and quick.

As much as she wanted to open her eyes, she couldn't. They felt so heavy and she couldn't hold on any longer as her heartbeat was fading slowly but quickly. One thing was for certain though- she was filled with love as she got to feel his arms around her before her heart could really give in.

_We'll meet once again. I promise you..._ She thought, just barely feeling his tears on her skin.

He finally sat up, positioning her onto his lap and tightened his hold on her and cried even harder; she was no longer breathing.

"Why?" he whispered into her golden hair, rocking both of them back and forth.

He looked down to her beautiful tear stained face and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.

"I'll be with you soon, my love," he whispered, grabbing the dagger on the side of his belt.

But before he could get to his own heart, darkness consumed him...

* * *

~*~

"Saw each other from afar

Torn apart, thousands of stars

Secret meetings, silent hellos

Masquerades and magic shows-"

**PHASE ONE**

**My Prince & Charming**

"Come on Serena, it isn't such a hard decision," Rei complained, tapping a foot impatiently, and arms crossed over her chest.

"But Rei... It IS a hard decision- chocolate or vanilla?" Serena whined, her eyes darting from the scribbled '_love chocolaté_' and '_oh my vanilla_' on the wall menu.

"What are you even doing here in the arcade anyway, Serena? Aren't you supposed to be at home- _grounded_?" Rei pointed out to her still deciding friend.

"Ugh. You just want to back out from what I rightfully won- a free milkshake if I kicked your bottom in the new Sailor V game!" Serena replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, come off it Serena, you and I both know that you purposely used Andrew as a distraction for me," Rei said.

"Nah-uh, just admit it Rei-"

"Admit what Serena?"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm-"

"La la la la-"

"REEEI!!!"

"At it again are they?" asked a rough but gentle voice.

Serena and Rei looked up to see Lita, their gorgeously tall but dangerous friend, leaning across the counter, chin propped onto her hands as she batted her eyes towards Andrew, the arcade's junior manager, who had also been waiting for Serena to make up her mind.

Andrew was chuckling, a hand scratching the back of his head as he replied to Lita's question, "Yeah, pretty much," oblivious to Lita's attempts of flirting.

Rei flipped back her long raven hair and gave a "Humph!" as she refolded her arms across her chest, eyeing Serena carefully who gave a small giggle and resumed looking at the menu. When she looked about ready to order, her phone began to vibrate on the counter. Taking in the caller ID her face went red and slowly accepted the call.

"SERENA TSUKINO! GET HOME NOW! WHAT'S THIS I'M HEARING YOU BEING AT THE ARCADE?!"

Serena didn't even have to hold her phone to her ears as she could hear the booming voice through the phone from miles away. She looked up to see Rei snickering and Lita and Andrew in genuine shock. Giving a sigh of defeat, Serena dared to put the phone close to her lips and mutter the words, "I'm coming," into the mouth piece.

"YOU BETTER! I WANT YOU HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! DO YOU HEAR?"

"But Aunt Tori," Serena dragged out.

"NO BUTS!"

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Well Rei, I guess I'll have to get my shake some other day," she said before grabbing her bag and skipping out off the arcade, ignoring Rei's yelling.

She bumped into Amy and Mina who were turning a corner on their way to meet them, all landing in a heap. When they had finally stood up and dusted off their clothes, Serena was sprinting off again.

"Serena? Where are you- ?" Mina began.

"No time Mina! Gotta get home! Angry parental figure on the loose!" Serena called over her shoulder, almost once again colliding into some one else.

"Oh, Serena," Amy muttered, shaking her head as Mina laughed at their friend running off in to the distance.

**--*--**

Serena had given up on running considering every corner she would turn someone would find themselves with their bottoms bruised from the collision with the hard ground- multiple times her being the heap on the floor.

She groaned when she had reached the one part of the city's overly huge park she dreaded the most, due to overly tall trees, branches from different trees entwining with each other as their thick leaves blocked out the sunlight and the bushes too thick you couldn't see the thorns, yes they had thorns. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that she had been through this path countless of times, after all it was the only short cut that allowed her to be home in- she looked at her watch and sighed, _Ten more minutes_.

Unless, she could turn back now and quickly grab a cab. But unfortunately, she was out of cash, despite the weekly allowance she was given. So after many failed attempts on trying to find an alternative way home without having to drive through traffic or waiting around for a bus, Serena unconsciously found herself walking through the dark path.

She would have gladly walked around the park, where there were plenty of people walking around, but given the time limit she had and not eating since lunch, she doubted she would have made it. She laughed at herself, trying to ignore the hairs on the back of her neck spiking up.

She didn't know why this path gave her the creeps. Maybe it was how there was no noise, not even when the wind would touch the leaves and they rustled silently, as if the whole path was in a silent bubble. Or maybe because it was eerily dark and it would always seems as if someone was watching her. Panicked at this thought, she whipped her head around, looking for anything or anyone; she sighed in relief when she heard some voices coming from the other side of the path.

_Aaah! Civilisation! _

But her hope was quickly demolished as the voices came closer. They were slurred and obnoxiously loud. Serena made out shadows as she saw three large figures stumbling her way, laughing and talking and well- drunk.

_At this time of the day?!_

Her heart beating rapidly, she quietly hoped they would keep walking and not take any notice of her as she looked at the ground, clutching tightly onto the straps of her shoulder bag. But with the little luck she knew she had, they had taken notice of her and began whistling and make snide remarks.

"Hey there, you pret-ee little thing, you n' me in those bushes there, yeah?" one man said, smirking as his companions laughed.

Serena tensed but continued walking, head down.

"Oi, my fren' was talkin' to you!" another one yelled as Serena picked up her pace.

_Since when did this path take so long to get through!?_

As she walked past them, from the corner of her eye she panicked as soon as she saw the closest guy to her reach out, staggering a bit, to take a firm grip onto her skirt.

"I bet choo gots somethin' pretty down there for us, don't choo?" he asked, tugging her towards him.

With a gasp she turned around to look at her provoker and desperately went through the defence moves Lita had taught her, but forgetting how to do them, she did what any other girl would do- knee up to the groins.

The man let out a groan, his breath coming out in front of Serena, her nose crinkling from the strong smell of alcohol. Quickly she turned and began to run and scream, "HELP! ANYBODY? PLEASE!"

As she screamed, she felt a little light headed and tingly and filled with hope. She was going to get out of this okay.

But as luck would have had it, it seemed like fate wanted to have a little laugh as Serena found herself tripping, grazing her knees and hands as she tried to break her fall.

The men behind her laughed as she felt herself being hauled up by her hair, she screamed in pain from the sudden jerk, tears now stinging in her eyes.

_Oh, God, why?_

She whimpered as the man who held her by her hair whispered into her ears, "Do that again, and we'll do much worse things to you, yeah?"

A tear trickled down her cheek as she felt him lick the length of her neck, from the bottom up to her ear. Before she closed her eyes out of fear, she saw the other two men's eyes, gleaming with lust and hunger.

"Please," she cried, "Please, don't- don't do this."

"Trust me baby, you'll be screaming for _more."_

"No. Please," and taking a deep breath, she screamed, "Help! Please! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The man let go of her, and pushed her into the ground, giving her more pain. She now felt helpless; she was going to go through hell and she would never get over it.

Before the three men could touch her once again, a booming voice stopped them and Serena's heart began to beat with the anticipation of possibly being saved. Keeping her eyes closed, she silently began praying to herself once again.

_Please, please be a knight in shining armour._

"How dare you barbarians touch the _Princess_?" said the voice.

_Huh? Barbarians? __**Princess**__?_

It was comforting to hear that they were there to stop the jerks from raping her but seriously, who spoke like that these days? The men laughed at the voice and Serena cringed, realising she could not hear any other voices. It was three drunk, aggressive men against one old fashioned guy and a battered up, weeping girl.

It wasn't exactly a winning chance for her, but she would accept it.

Slowly Serena opened her eyes and turned her head to finally look at her possible saviour.

_Whoa._

Despite in her current situation, Serena couldn't help but ogle at the man who stood at the end of the trees and bushes tunnel. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out as the whole image in front of her seemed to have come from a movie, as the sunlight behind him gave him an illuminating effect, showing off his strong posture with his two hands on one side of his hip, holding onto something.

What made Serena even more at awe was what he was wearing.

_Well this was one wish I wasn't expecting_, she thought as she took in the man's clothing as he was dressed like what she _literally _had asked for- a knight in shining armour.

* * *

**.*.**

* * *

**Please review if you ever want to read more!  
Yes, that was a threat! ;)**

**With love, **

**L.  
**


	3. My Prince & Charming II

Hey there, first off, I'd like to thank those who read, reviewed, favourited or put my story into their alerts.  
It seriously means a lot to me because 7 reviews is **AWESOME**! Despite other authors getting like you know,  
30 or more reviews in their first chapter, but whatever, YOU ALL MADE ME SMILE!

Anyways, here you go & I warn you, I got carried away in this chapter...

**

* * *

WARNING:**

Future chapters WILL contain sexual scenes.  
Story may include violence, inappropriate language and overall,  
stuff NOT for non-mature audience/readers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I **do not own** any of the Sailor Moon characters,  
but merely wished that I was given a brooch that a_  
talking _cat had given to me...  
I **also do not own** any featured songs, lyrics, labels and such,  
unless mentioned in the chapter.

* * *

_Previously on _

_**ETERNALLY YOURS...**_

_*****_

_And when the Princess plunged the sword into her chest, the voice laughed, and the Prince ran faster, screaming his pain._

_--  
_

"_I'll be with you soon, my love," he whispered, grabbing the dagger on the side of his belt.  
But before he could get to his own heart, darkness consumed him..._

_--  
_

"_Please," she cried, "Please, don't- don't do this."  
"Trust me baby, you'll be screaming for more."  
"No. Please," and taking a deep breath, she screamed, "Help! Please! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
The man let go of her, and pushed her into the ground, giving her more pain. She now felt helpless; she was going to go through hell and she would never get over it.  
Before the three men could touch her once again, a booming voice stopped them and Serena's heart began to beat with the anticipation of possibly being saved. Keeping her eyes closed, she silently began praying to herself once again.**  
Please, please be a knight in shining armour.

* * *

**_

~*~

"My Prince took my hand, asked to dance

I blushed and said of course we can

Little did I know I'd fall in love..."

**PHASE TWO**

**My Prince & Charming II**

Confusion etched onto his handsome young face as he surveyed his surroundings. Where was he? And why was it so- _bright_?

Slowly he stood up and looked down onto the luscious green grass he had just been laying on where he had opened his eyes to see a beautiful blue sky and white fluffy clouds floating about. Could he possibly be- _No_, he couldn't be!

"Serenity," he said hoarsely.

He continued to observe what was around him- just trees, bushes and more trees. Was he in the middle of a forest? He couldn't hear any birds chirping or anything at all, just the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

He covered his ears with his hands, sliding them over his hair where he pulled it out of frustration and groaned as he thought, _Why am I back here? Of all places- I should be on the Moon- Goddamn it!_

And then he heard her; a desperate cry for help.

"Serenity?"

Without one moment of hesitation, he found himself sprinting through the so called forest, not knowing where exactly he was going, but knew he would get there. He always got to her side, no matter what and where. He heard the crunch of his boots and looked down surprised to find himself running on some sort of path, but he didn't take much notice of it, or on anything else for that matter as he continued running to the cry for help.

His breath hitched in his throat from what he saw.

_How dare they?_

Standing at the edge of some tree tunnel, he seemed momentarily paralysed, shocked that these men even dared to do what they were doing now. His mind began working once again as soon as he watched one of the three men approach her, ready to take hold of her once again.

Finding his voice, he spoke in the tone that would let people know his dominance and he meant business, ""How dare you barbarians touch the _Princess_?"

After a few moments of silence the men had the audacity to laugh. At _him_, the _Prince._ Burning with anger, he reached for the dagger at his side, just remembering he no longer had a sword, suddenly realising why. His knees felt weak and his heart felt heavy.

His eyes wondered over to the young girl who was on the floor, staring up at him with surprise. He stopped breathing once again as he took in her living, breathing, beautiful form in rather odd clothing.

_But I watched you die, my love,_ he thought.

"Yer gonna stand there all day n' watch us or run off like the girl you are, or what?" an obnoxious voice interrupted, aimed at him.

She couldn't see him properly but a hint of familiarisation went through her mind- comfort, safety and something else she couldn't quite understand.

_But what is he wearing? Was he on his way to a costume party? Snap out off it Serena!_

Serena finally came back to her senses and shook her head and came to the conclusion that every guy who surrounded her was _crazy_ and dangerous. Daring to run again, she quickly stood up from the sudden distraction given to her attackers, taking the opportunity to scamper away. To get help. To get to _anywhere_ but where she was right now.

But before she knew it, the aggressor closest to her had swiftly grabbed her collar pulling her back. Letting her go, she became off balance, feeling herself falling back she gave a choked out gasp. As it all happened slowly; she hopelessly reached out an arm, as if it would help her break her fall. She watched the man in his armour react, screaming "No!" while also stretching out his arm, like he would be able to catch her.

Serena felt a surge of pain run through the back of her head as she hit the ground, the pain running through the rest of her body before blacking out into complete oblivion.

Running to her attackers, the Prince felt the adrenalin and surge of anger seeping through his veins. His heart began beating as soon as he watched the girl fall back; she never got back up as she lay there, sprawled and delicate.

"What the-?" one man exclaimed before being knocked to the ground.

The other two men whooped in glee with the thought of fighting and kicking this guy's guts all over the ground. But they were in for a surprise as the Prince continued beating them senseless; underestimating his strength and the numbers they had against _one_ guy.

Breathing heavily, the Prince was finally satisfied with what he saw around him- three men, groaning and barely moving in the shadows. Even though they had given up a fair while ago, the Prince couldn't help himself, as the satisfaction of hurting them until they bled made him feel better. Oh, if he had it his way, he'd see them hang- No he was sure they would be hanged-

A soft groan not from any of the men interrupted his thoughts as he looked over his shoulders to the body that he had been protecting. Slowly he made his way to her side fixing her arms to rest onto her stomach then sliding one arm under the crook of her knees and the other between her neck and the back of her shoulders, he lifted her, cradling her as her head fell to the side away from his chest. He stared at her face as he began to walk out of the shadows; he gasped when the fading sunlight had kissed her, making her skin glow, making him even more amazed with her beauty.

Something suddenly made him look up as he saw a black creature a few meters away, watching the pair curiously. He smiled and the creature jumped back and ran off, disappearing behind some low cut bushes.

Serena let out another groan and was finally coming back to her senses slowly. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt herself moving and pain shot back at her. Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached, her eyes immediately opened and came into contact with the most beautiful storm blue eyes she'd ever seen boring into hers. Along with those eyes came a handsome face, possibly created by angels themselves as everything about him seemed _perfect_ to Serena- his chiselled jaw, alluring lips and his jet black hair falling over his eyes as he continued staring into her eyes.

She blushed and looked away as she realised he was carrying her. Blushing even more, she began to wiggle in his arms before finding her voice, which came out cracked and more like a whisper as she said, "Coo- Could you p-please put me down?"

He raised an eyebrow and stopped, she watched as he hesitated before carefully setting her down. His fingers softly skimmed her legs as he let go off her, this contact sent jolts of electricity through Serena's body making her feel light headed and weak.

She felt her legs give way but the guy who stood before her grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Now she was wishing she hadn't let him put her down. Taking a deep breath and re-adjusting her bag to rest on the side of her leg, she looked up at him, gently shrugging her shoulders, hoping he would get the idea that he could let go now.

He got the idea as she asked, "What- what happened?"

Instead of replying, the guy looked over his shoulders back to the tunnel, she tilted to the side and looked over too, gasping when she just able to make out the figures on the floor, struggling to get up.

Her jaw dropped and let out an, "Oh."

Looking away, she shook her head which she regretted immediately as the throbbing pain came back. Her hand shot up to touch the back of her head, wincing when she felt a huge bump and a warm liquid sticking onto her fingers. She slowly looked at the blood on her fingers almost fainting at the sight of it.

_Oh no,_ she inwardly groaned.

"Serenity, we need to take you to a healer, now. And we must get you out of those clothes, Serenity," the Prince said, taking her groan as a sign of pain.

Remembering she wasn't alone, she looked back at her saviour as his eyes were filled with worry, making his strong features softer. She gave a small smile as confused thoughts ran through her head.

_He may have saved my life, but he's definitely a crack head. Like for one- who was this Serenity? And what was wrong with my uniform?_

Speaking slowly like she was talking to a child, she said, "No. I have to go to a hospital to get stitched up and check if I, Se-ree-nah, have a concussion." She hoped that the annunciation as she said her name would make him stop calling her, Serenity or whoever.

If she did happen to have a concussion, Serena suddenly wondered if she would be able to get off from her class' Maths test tomorrow... Before she could really let her thoughts make her wander to La La Land, she blinked back at the handsome guy before her.

Shaking his head, he gripped her shoulders once more, squeezing them before saying, "No. You need to go to a hee-lerr," in a much slower pace than she had been talking.

_What's this hos- pee? Uh... Hospital business? And who was this Serena?_ He thought.

Anger began to bubble inside Serena from the ignorance of this guy. Seriously, who did he think he was? Wait... _Who was he?_

Straying from their current conversation, Serena asked, "What's your name?"

Taken by surprise, the Prince let go off her and took a step back before recovering himself and replying, "Endymion, my love, remember?" He smiled his most charming smile, like it would help her remember, it didn't but it did make her melt.

"End-ee-what-what? And _your_ love?" she said, startled.

Confusion was soon clearly sketched onto his handsome face, his eyebrows creasing together as he continued, "Endymion. Your Prince, my love."

When Serena continued looking up at him also confused, he grabbed her arm and began pulling her down the path, "Serenity, I fear that bump on your head has possibly made you forgotten me, we must find a healer now!"

Sensing his urgency, Serena stood her ground, pulling away from him.

_Great, just when I thought I got away from those creeps, I get stuck with an even crazier guy. _

"Stop! Let go off me," she cried, trying to pry his hands off her arm, his nails digging into her skin.

Realising he was hurting her he stopped and swiftly took her into his arms, engulfing her into a bear crushing embrace. Shocked, Serena quit struggling as she felt him tremble, hearing his silent sobs and his tears wetting her hair. Not knowing what to do, Serena wrapped her arms around his body, rubbing his back, hoping to calm him down.

Pulling back, Endymion looked into her eyes with so much warmth and comfort, whispering, "I can't- I just can't lose you again."

And before she knew it his lips came onto hers, crushing them together as Serena felt herself succumb to the wonderful feeling he sent through out her body, making her forget all the pain she was feeling just moments ago. She sighed into his kiss as he threaded his hands to the back of her head- avoiding her lump- and pulled her deeper into his body as he encircled an arm around her small waist.

She moaned in pleasure when his tongue licked her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth where he began his invasion. She had never felt like this before and she knew this as her previous kisses with boys had _never_ felt like this, not even with Seiya whom she thought she loved.

It felt so wrong but so right, like they were meant for each other.

_Oh great, of all people, I feel like this with a __**stranger**__!_

Realising this thought seemed to have put her off as she found her strength to push him back firmly. He broke off, both of them breathless as they stared at each other, hurt flashing in his eyes as Serena felt herself blush.

As much as she enjoyed their kiss, Serena removed herself from his hold and looked around, hoping to be distracted. It was closing in on night time and Serena felt like she had to be _somewhere_. And the park was pretty much empty now; usually Serena would be scared to even be here at this time especially with a guy dressed as a knight off some sort, but for some reason, with him, she felt... Safe.

"Serenity?"

Breaking off her thoughts, Serena slowly looked back at Endymion. Even if he was über cute and her knight in shining armour, they were definitely taking things too fast, even though he didn't seem to think so.

"It's Serena," she said.

He stared at the ground and slowly shook his head.

Sighing, Serena, gently took his hand into hers, squeezing them lightly.

"Thanks- you know, for saving me-"

He interrupted her, "We should take you home now. It's getting late; they must be worrying about you."

With what he said triggered her memory- _home._

_Oh no. Oh crap!_

"Serenity, what's the matter?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his free hand.

Serena choked down her sigh from his touch; she couldn't get distracted again. She let go off his hand and stepped back.

"I should get going, you too. Thanks again," she said, ignoring his question as she began to run off to the direction of her house.

"Wait! Where are you going? We must take you to the Palace where you can call for your escorts," he said, gently taking hold of her wrist.

_What is he on about?_

Lost for words, Serena couldn't find the right words to say, "I- what- you- Palace? There is not Palace here."

"What are you on about? Of course there is," he replied arrogantly.

"Uh- No. I've lived here all my life, I'd know if our city had a Palace of some sort."

Taking in her words, Darien finally took notice of his surroundings. From behind the trees he could see tall unfamiliar buildings, with lights shining from square holes; he could hear some sort of irritating beeps that held out and when looked past Serena to one of the many entry gate to the park, he let out a gasp as he watched machines roll past with speed.

Serena looked behind her to where he was looking and when she saw nothing odd, she looked back up at him.

"Th-this is Earth, right?" he asked.

_Okaayy..._

Serena nodded, "Of course it is. Scientists are still trying to see if we can live on the other planets," she added.

"But it can't be. How could I not- What has happened? What did that witch do?"

Realising he was talking to himself, Serena broke him off, "What are _you_ on about?"

"I am the Prince. Prince Endymion of Earth _and_ you are Princess Serenity of the Moon," he replied seriously, standing tall and full of pride.

"Eh?" was all she could say.

* * *

**.*.**

**

* * *

**

**Make me smile more and... REVIEW!  
:)**

**With love,**

**L.**

**PS- If I bored you with this chapter, please let me know! So that I'll just like you know- cut down to the chase! :/ & quit my blabbering...**


	4. The Journey Back Home

**Well, I was going to update yesterday night, but I fell asleep in front of my laptop because that's what happens when you're sick. Then I wanted to do it this morning but I slept in and I had to go to work in an hour (Yes, I had to go to work while sniffling my nose off & coughing like hell, lame, huh?).**

**BUT here I am now with an update while eating mashed potato and drinking lemon honey tea  
So hope you enjoy it!**

**PS- I just got really carried away with this chapter, 3 384 words to be exact...  
& ignore the previous chapters when I kept saying Serena's **_**house**_**, I made her live in an apartment instead with her Aunt which will all be explained in the next chapter. I think a lot will be explained in the next chapter.  
Hopefully...**

**PPS- You guys made me smile yet again with your reviews ;)

* * *

**

**WARNING:**

Future chapters WILL contain sexual scenes.  
Story may include violence, inappropriate language and overall,  
stuff NOT for non-mature audience/readers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I **do not own** any of the Sailor Moon characters, but merely wished that I was given a brooch that a_  
talking _cat had given to me...

I **also do not own** any featured songs, lyrics, labels and such,  
unless mentioned in the chapter.

* * *

_Previously on _

_**ETERNALLY YOURS...**_

_*****_

_He covered his ears with his hands, sliding them over his hair where he pulled it out of frustration and groaned as he thought, __**Why am I back here? Of all places- I should be on the Moon- Goddamn it!**_

_ And then he heard her; a desperate cry for help._

_--  
_

"_End-ee-what-what? And __**your**__ love?" she said, startled._

_ Confusion was soon clearly sketched onto his handsome face, his eyebrows creasing together as he continued, "Endymion. Your Prince, my love."_

_ When Serena continued looking up at him also confused, he grabbed her arm and began pulling her down the path, "Serenity, I fear that bump on your head has possibly made you forgotten me, we must find a healer now!"_

_--  
_

"_But it can't be. How could I not- What has happened? What did that witch do?"_

_ Realising he was talking to himself, Serena broke him off, "What are __**you**__ on about?"_

_ "I am the Prince. Prince Endymion of Earth __**and**__ you are Princess Serenity of the Moon," he replied seriously, standing tall and full of pride._

_ "Eh?" was all she could say._

_

* * *

_

~*~

"A thousand miles away from home,

And like dear Juliet and her Romeo-

Our love was a hush, nobody could ever know."

**PHASE THREE**

**The Journey Back Home**

Serena tried her best to stifle her giggles as she looked up at the 'Prince' who stood tall and arrogant as his eyes looked dazed; he looked more handsome under the yellow light of the lamp that hung above them in the park, but Serena couldn't help but burst his bubble. He looked so serious that Serena just had to break out into an uncontrollable laugh. She even made a few snorts as she bent over, clutching her stomach while he stood there dumfounded with her reaction.

After a few minutes, she reached out to clutch one of his sleeves to help straighten herself out, trying to take control of her fits of giggles. Taking deep breaths she managed to look at his face without bursting out again and wheezed out, "Ha- Good one- Whew."

"Good- what?" he asked, trying hard not to lose his anger in front of her.

He _couldn't_ lose his anger in front of his love; he never had done such a thing.

Serena coughed and let go of his sleeve before putting on a serious face herself, "You know."

When he hadn't replied, Serena continued, "There is _no_ Prince of the Earth. I mean, there is the Princes' of England and I _think _Egypt- or were they always called Pharaohs'?" she wondered out loud but quickly diverted her attention back to him.

"And as far as I know, _no one_ lives on the Moon. And I mean no one," she finished.

Endymion continued to stare at her as if she were the crazy one, thinking to himself, _Who is Egypt? And what are these Pha-rows?_

"Nonsense," he finally said.

"No," Serena dragged out, "You're being nonsense. Look- I mean, seriously, thanks for your help and everything and I would do _anything_ to pay you back, but I should really get going now. So just give me your number and I'll- uh... Treat you to ice cream!"

He tilted his head to the side, "My number? Ice cream?"

"Ugh! Look, Mister-"

"Endymion."

"Whatever, I don't have much time, so if this is some creepy way of how you try and get girls to go home with you- It's NOT WORKING! So stop acting like you're from the medieval days and come back to reality which is the year- _two thousand and ten_! " Serena huffed, clearly losing all signs of patience, clenching her hands into balls.

"I- uh," Endymion was lost for words as he looked down at the red faced girl, taking in what she had just said.

_This isn't my Serenity. This isn't my planet. This... This isn't my time. TWO THOUSAND AND TEN?_ He panicked, as his heart suddenly felt tight.

He began to feel light headed as everything around him seemed to blur and there was double of everything, like Serena, who was reaching out to him, her cool hands touching the rising temperature of his forehead. She jumped back from the touch, her hands scorching from his rather hot temperature. Shaking her head, she looked around for the closest bench to sit on, after spotting one not too far away; she gently took hold of one of his large, warm hands, leading him towards the bench.

He was shaking now and as he walked, he felt his knees wobble. Why was he weak all of a sudden? She pushed his shoulders down to make him sit down, and when he did, she sat beside him, taking hold of his hand again.

"Hey, are you alright?" she whispered.

He turned his head to look at her, his breathing heavy and unsteady, "I need to get- need to get back- My _time_. _Please._"

Serena looked at him hard; even though what he was talking about seemed like complete and utter nonsense, he seemed to believe that he was the Prince of Earth and for some odd reason, Serena believed him. There was a tugging in her heart as she looked deeply into his dark blue eyes. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him or maybe because he seemed so familiar and she felt the urge to help him.

She sighed, knowing she would regret taking a stranger home to her Aunt, but she couldn't leave him alone in the streets in which he genuinely didn't seem to know how to survive in, especially with his fever that high. Serena puffed her cheeks and forced herself to look away from his mesmerising eyes so she could think properly and clearly.

_It's pretty much been an hour now, _she thought.

She rummaged in her bag until she felt her phone and pulled it out, slumping against the park bench when she saw what the display screen had for her and let out the breath she had been holding in.

_**23 Missed calls**_

_**18 New messages**_

Why had she forgotten to put off her _Silent _mode? Then again she forgot _a lot_ of things. And she was sure her Aunt would definitely be at a Police station right now.

Groaning and stuffing the phone back into her bag, she went back to the problem that was sitting quietly next to her.

"You really have nowhere to go, do you?"

He clenched his jaw and looked away. He sighed before replying, "If this is not my time, then I must not have a Palace, therefore- No, I really have nowhere to go."

Nodding her head, Serena ignored her conscience about him being possibly crazy and delusional; Serena finally made her decision and found herself saying, "Fine. Come home with me, it's the least I could do after- well, you saved my life from experiencing even more damage."

Serena pursed her lips after what she had said, willing the tears that were trying to get to go away, she didn't want to be a blubbering mess in front of someone who was in a mess himself. Her eyes faltered away from his as he continued to watch her.

"After all, I did say I would do anything to thank you."

He looked away, but Serena had seen the sadness in his eyes. He felt lost and even though he would have hated to admit it out loud, he was scared.

Clearing her throat and jumping up from the seat she turned to him and said, "You feeling any better? 'Coz, we seriously should go now."

She watched as he nodded his head and began to slowly rise up. Taking a deep breath, he followed her as they made their way to Serena's home, leaving the park and into the world in which he had absolutely no clue about.

*****

Along the way home, Serena tried her best to make small talk in the ten minutes they had until they would reach her apartment. However their talks turned more into a tour as Endymion wouldn't stop asking questions and almost having a duel with, of all things- a telephone booth.

"It's a car," Serena explained slowly while trying to tug him away from staring at a parked car.

When he wouldn't budge, Serena gave up and stood next to him to also stare at the silver, two door machine. Crossing her arms, she looked up at Endymion from the corner of her eyes. He did the same, looking down at her as a nervous smile appeared on his lips.

"What is it for? This- _car_?" he asked.

"Well- we... Uh- you know, ride in it," Serena replied, pursing her lips, trying not to laugh.

"You ride inside this creature?" he asked, eyebrows rose.

This place amazed him, with all the lights and the people walking around so freely and in odd clothing- he blushed at the sight of a few girls wearing very few clothing. Oh, how the times have changed, he wondered. He was especially amazed of how everything around him was running, like the things called cars and the boxes that trapped people. He was no longer feeling scared or lost, but more intrigued and for some reason, he was excited.

_Wow. He must have really got hit on the head pretty bad,_ she thought.

"Come on," Serena sighed, taking hold of his arm to drag him away again.

Their supposed ten minutes turned into twenty minutes as Endymion couldn't get enough of what was around him. The pair drew attention with Serena's constant yelling and Endymion's curiosity of doing some rather odd things- like the challenge of a duel with the phone booth. There was even a moment where a few scantily clothed women eyed him with so much lust, that Serena felt herself boil in anger and she didn't know why. Acting like an over protective girlfriend, she held onto his arm more tightly and steered him away from them. Feeling triumphant she could feel his stare on her but she didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Look Mummy! It's a Prince!" said a little girl, pointing at the young handsome walking away.

In his silver armour worn on his shoulders as pads and wrapped around his waist; wearing a navy blue jacket, with the same coloured pants and knee high leather boots, and to complete the look, was a blood red cape that draped over his shoulders, just barely touching the floor- he looked absolutely normal. Well, for him anyway he seemed normal, so he didn't understand what all the gawking was about. To add to the gawking was Serena's dishevelled look; dirt on her white school top and blue skirt, and her grazed knees and hands, not to forget, the dried blood on the back of her head.

What a pair they must have looked.

Serena gave a sigh of relief when they had finally reached the building to the apartment- home. The door man held the door open as Serena and Endymion walked in, but much to Serena's horror, Endymion had stopped to give the door man a slight bow before saying, "Thank you kindly, servant."

Gasping, Serena grabbed him while saying over her shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Dave! He didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

The door man just stood there, baffled and red with embarrassment.

Serena shook her head as she said, "I think you've gone and made him quit."

Endymion wasn't listening as he stared at the two doors in front of them, where they had stopped. He examined the numbers above the door and the light shaped as a circle on the side and when he heard the chime, he jumped as the doors slid open, revealing a small room.

"Magic," he whispered to himself.

Serena caught his words, "No. Technology," she said, stepping into the small compartment. Endymion followed her lead and continued the examination inside. He watched as she pushed something on the wall, making the doors close and when the elevator jerked, Endymion backed up to a corner, staring at Serena, eyes wide and scared.

_Oh, what did you get yourself into, Serena?! Should have taken the stairs..._

When the elevator chimed again and the doors opened to the new floor, Endymion rushed out, grabbing Serena with him, running down the hallway of the 7th floor of the building.

"St-stop," Serena managed, breathlessly.

He halted at her words and looked at the laughing beauty who was softly tugging him towards a door with the golden plates **4D** drilled into the wooden surface. Letting go off him, she began to unlock the door.

Seeing the lights on, Serena knew her Aunt was home and when she stepped into their luxurious home, she had collided with the very person she had been thinking about. Backing into Endymion who steadied her, Serena came face to face with her frantic Aunt who was now blabbering uncontrollably.

"Oh, Serena! Where have you _been_?! I've been so worried! In fact I was just on my way to the Police Station _after_ calling all your friends who are pretty much in hysterics now! When I say fifteen minutes, I mean _fifteen minutes_, not... Not two hours!"

Hearing her Aunt's antics, Serena finally let the tears she had been holding in come out, as she jumped into her Aunt's arms, hugging her as she started to bawl out her story.

"Aunt Tori! It was _horrible_! I- I really did try to get home in time, but then- I almost- I almost got raped!"

Her Aunt gasped and tightened her hold on Serena as she continued, "I th-thought I was going to _die_... And then," she pulled herself away from the embrace to look over her shoulder to the handsome guy who had saved her, she slightly blushed as she said, "He saved me."

Shifting her gaze, Tori took in the oddly dressed but handsome young man she hadn't noticed until now, standing out the door way. He watched them with a steady gaze.

Looking back at her weeping niece, Tori hugged her once again, stroking her back and then moving to the back of Serena's head where she felt a bump. Moving a bit, she gasped at the sight of the now blood dry cut, which was swollen and rather very large.

"Oh, Serena! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" she whispered into her niece's hair.

"But I was! They- they were just horrible guys."

"We should take you to the Police baby, and- and then the hospital," Tori said.

"Can't- can't we wait? Until... Tomorrow atleast?" Serena replied, looking up from the crook of her Aunt's neck.

Tori hesitantly sighed, seeing that Serena was tired. She looked back over at her niece's saviour who had continued to stand at the door way in silence, eyes now looking past her and Serena- glazed and lost. She gave a quiet but clear cough which made Endymion come back down to reality. He averted his gaze to look at Tori and gave one of his charming smiles as Tori said, "Serena, do you mind introducing us?"

Serena removed herself from her Aunt's embrace and walked over to Endymion, gently grabbing his hand and tugging him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Endymion folded an arm across his stomach and bowed towards Tori who clutched her heart in surprise and said, "Here I thought all my life that chivalry was dead."

"Oh, not with him Aunt Tori," Serena said, a smile on her face, "Except, he did call Dave, a servant. _Anyway_, Aunt Tori this is Endy and Endy-"

"-_Mion_," he interrupted.

Serena cleared her throat, ignoring him, "_Endy_, this is my Aunt Tori."

Stepping forward, Endymion corrected Serena, "It is a pleasure to meet you- Aunt Tori, is it?"

When Tori nodded he continued, "But my name is Prince Endymion."

"And we'll call him Endy, for short! No Prince needed."

Tori and Endymion turned to look at Serena who had yelled her response. However, Endymion wouldn't let it go, "I do not mean to be rude, but it makes me sound..."

When he didn't continue, Serena raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"It makes me sound- feminine," he finished, looking away with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Serena burst out laughing and stopped when she saw Tori give her a stern look as if to say, _'Quit it, young lady'_.

"No, Endy sounds like a sweet name," Tori reassured him, "And well, thank you for bringing Serena home-"

"Oh! I forgot, he's uh- staying with us-" Serena interrupted.

"Serena!?" Tori exclaimed, "Kitchen. Now, please?"

Tori walked off, disappearing behind white swinging doors that led to the kitchen and before Serena followed her, she grabbed Endymion for the hundredth time that evening towards their spacious living room. She motioned for him to sit onto the black leather lounge and told him to wait there then ran off to the kitchen, ready for her Aunt's attack.

"Serena, what were you thinking?" Tori began as soon as Serena stepped into the marbled kitchen.

"Well, he saved my life! And I owed him, so-"

"So you decided to bring him home? _Why?_ Doesn't he have his own hou-"

"Why do you think I brought him home?! He has _nowhere_ to go, and I don't even think he's even from our world!" Serena exclaimed.

"What are you on about, Serena?" Tori asked.

"Have you seen _what_ he's wearing?! Not only that, did you _hear_ how polite he was? Guys in _our_ world are definitely _not_ like that. So I came to the conclusion that he's either from another world or he's gone completely nuts!" Serena said.

"Oh, so it's normal to bring back home- _a crazy guy?_"

"But Aunt Tori-"

"The thing is Serena, you don't even _know_ the guy-"

"He might have amnesia! That's it! Before he lost his memory he read _a lot_ of old books, so that's why he's like that," Serena defended.

"Oh, Serena-"

"It's like your job, isn't it? You defend the words of someone who could easily be guilty but you make them out to be innocent! If you give your clients chances, can't you give Endy a chance?" pleaded Serena.

"That's completely different! We're not even sure if we can trust him!" Tori screamed, with out realising she had.

Serena pursed her lips, and then whispered hoarsely, "He saved me. Isn't that trustworthy enough?"

Tori swallowed her words, not expecting Serena to have said something like that. Silence sliced through the air before Tori gave a defeated sigh, "He doesn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Isn't that what a guest room is for?" Serena asked quietly.

"What about clothes?"

"You've had plenty of exes who never came back for their stuff- No offence. Besides, George comes here from time to time, doesn't he?" Serena added quickly.

A smile tugged on the corners of Tori's lips and finally giving in she said, "Fine."

Serena smiled at her Aunt before engulfing her in a hug.

"But tomorrow when we go to file for those rape charges, we have to file for a missing person's report for him and well... I guess he can stay with us for a while- for now at least," Tori said, as she hugged Serena back.

"Uh-huh," came Serena's muffled reply.

They were interrupted by a cough as they turned their heads to Endymion, who held one of the kitchen doors open and a black cat in his arms.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I, uh- I am embarrassed to say that I am rather... Um... Thirsty and," he cleared his throat, "Hungry."

And like on queue, they heard his stomach rumble and he looked down at the black fur ball in his arms, blushing. Serena smiled and couldn't help but think off how cute the whole scene was.

He definitely was different.

"Oh, of course you are!" Tori said, walking over to him, "But first, let's show you to your bedroom, get you cleaned up and uh- then we all can have dinner together, all righty?"

Pushing him out the door, Tori called back, "Go clean yourself up Serena!" before leading the young man away.

When her night had finally settled down with her injuries cleaned up and dinner was down in her stomach, Serena stifled a yawn as she dropped face forward onto her bed. Turning her head with her left cheek on her soft pillow, she remembered the events of dinner- _At least Endy knew how to use the utensils,_ she thought.

Serena laughed and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion finally taking her in to a good night's rest where she would worry about her homework once the sun hit her face.

"Serena, wake up! Serena!"

Mumbling, Serena swatted away the thing that was touching her cheeks; her actions received a screeching yowl of pain, immediately waking Serena into a sitting position. She looked around her room, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness a bit more with the help of the moon light that shined through her window.

_Okay, kinda freaking out now..._

She looked at her digital clock that read **11:38PM** and after a few more minutes when she was sure she had been imagining things, she slowly began to lie back down until a black mass of fur jumped onto her lap, staring straight at her. It was just her cat.

Clutching her heart, Serena said, "Oh, Soot, you scared me-"

"I thought you would never wake up!"

Serena let out a blood curling scream and for the second time that day, she blacked out into complete darkness.

* * *

.*.

* * *

**I know, I know- who lets a stranger live with them, right?**

**But that's the reason why it's called Fiction stories because there are no such things as aliens living in your attic or Fairy Godmothers.**

**Even if I still believe in fairies... **

**Uh... You know what to do- REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**L.**

**PS- Go check out my other story, _'Sad Story'_ under the K+ section!**

**PPS- Let me know of any mistakes, please? I was pretty dazed out while I typed & edited this chappie...  
**


	5. Talking Cats and Monsters

**FIRST OFF: HAPPY EASTER! :)**

**I've been a very bad and lazy author for my readers and I am very sorry! **

**It's just that I've been working everyday (besides one day which I use to catch up with my friends or to clean and just relax) AND well, someone at work just quit meaning since I have no more school, my boss was like, "You're getting more hours."**

**Of course I was ecstatic- "Yay! More money!" but I was also more like- "  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Drag that on for days)**

**Oh, and plus, the person who quit is pressing court charges against a co-worker of mine, and she didn't even do anything! I never liked the person who walked out anyway.**

**Huh.**

**By the way, I work at a cafe. Haha. So other than that, I go home, have dinner, have a shower, edit some pictures from a photoshoot my cousin forced me to do months ago then fall asleep. I do think about my fanfic though!**

**There's my life story. Not really, but I will shut up now. Well, technically stop typing random crap now.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS- Has anyone read the 'Blue Blood' Series by Melissa De la Cruz? Because I am in LOVE WITH THEM! Even though I promised myself no more vampire books after the Twilight movie ultimately disappointed me. *sigh***

**Thus, I moved onto angels which 'Blue Bloods' also has.**

**Okay, seriously, here's the next chapter.**

**PPS- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and put the story on alert! :)

* * *

**

**WARNING:**

Future chapters WILL contain sexual scenes.

Story may include violence, inappropriate language and overall,

stuff NOT for non-mature audience/readers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I **do not own** any of the Sailor Moon characters,

but merely wished that I was given a brooch that a

_talking _cat had given to me...  
I **also do not own** any featured songs, lyrics, labels and such,

and I will mention if it belongs to somebody/people.

* * *

_Previously on _

_**ETERNALLY YOURS...**_

_*****_

"_You really have nowhere to go, do you?"_

_He clenched his jaw and looked away. He sighed before replying, "If this is not my time, then I must not have a Palace, therefore- No, I really have nowhere to go."_

_Nodding her head, Serena ignored her conscience about him being possibly crazy and delusional; Serena finally made her decision and found herself saying, "Fine. Come home with me, it's the least I could do after- well, you saved my life from experiencing even more damage."_

_**---**_

"_No, Endy sounds like a sweet name," Tori reassured him, "And well, thank you for bringing Serena home-"_

"_Oh! I forgot, he's uh- staying with us-" Serena interrupted._

"_Serena!?" Tori exclaimed, "Kitchen. Now, please?"_

_---_

"_Serena, wake up! Serena!"_

_Mumbling, Serena swatted away the thing that was touching her cheeks; her actions received a screeching yowl of pain, immediately waking Serena into a sitting position. She looked around her room, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness a bit more with the help of the moon light that shined through her window._

_Okay, kinda freaking out now..._

_Clutching her heart, Serena said, "Oh, Soot, you scared me-"_

"_I thought you would never wake up!" _

_And for the second time that day, Serena blacked out into complete oblivion.

* * *

_

~*~

"We'd survive a thousand lifetimes,

A thousand more hard times."

**PHASE FOUR**

**Talking Cats and Monsters- Who Would Have Thought?**

It was a beautiful place; calm, peaceful and filled with hundreds of colours of different flowers. She walked along the path that was made to adore the gardens from up close, where one could bend down and smell the rich aroma of each passing flowers. She didn't mind where she was, she wasn't even panicking at the thought that she was absolutely clueless of her whereabouts; not even caring that not a single soul was anywhere near.

Because she felt safe.

Following the path, she found herself standing in front of an even more beautiful scene. There stood a white gazebo, a few steps leading the way into its circular space through an arched frame that had unique sorts of carvings, crafted into perfection. But what made it even more beautiful, were the vines that wrapped themselves around the posts of the gazebo; intertwining as they reached the top to intertwine more- vines that started at the base of the rose bushes that had been planted around the gazebo. Lush, ruby red roses were blooming against the dark green of the leaves.

"You came." A voice so familiar made her heart flutter, breaking the silence in her dream. She blushed as if she knew who the voice belonged to, but she didn't know- _right_?

She felt his eyes boring into the back her head; she knew he wanted her to turn around. But before she got to see whom the man was that the voice belonged to, a shriek and the sound of breaking glass had interrupted the quiet atmosphere, making the beautiful world before her eyes fade into blackness.

*

"Mina! I swear if you were as clumsy as Serena, you two would be twins match made in heaven!" Rei's recognisable voice could be heard.

"I didn't mean to drop it! You were in my way, ogling him like some piece of meat!" Mina argued back.

"Like you weren't ogling him the same way?"

"Oh, please. He's much yummier then a piece of meat," another voice pitched in.

"Lita!?" Mina and Rei gasped.

"What? Oh, fine. I'll go find a janitor in a moment," Lita said.

"Guys, you're going to wake her up. Keep it down," Amy's gentle voice interrupted.

"Let her wake up! I need to interrogate now!" Mina huffed.

_What's with all the noise?_ Serena thought. _And why are they all here?_

Letting out a groan, her eyes began to flutter open. Blur was all she could see until her eyes focused on her blue haired friend who was looking down at her. Serena watched as Amy let out a gasp, "Guys, she's awake! Quick, go get a doctor!"

The walls were white and the light was way too bright. _What's happening?_ Serena wondered.

"She's awake?!" Lita squealed, running to the opposite side of where Amy stood.

"Mina, go!"

"_No_, Rei- _you go!_" Mina yelled as she joined Amy's side to where Serena lay, looking down at her with a gentle smile but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Doctor! Nurse! Anyone! She's awake!" Rei screamed from the doorway, not bothering to chase any doctor or nurse in particular, as she ran back into the room to stand next to Lita.

In the mean while, Serena wondered where she was and why they were calling for a doctor. And why were they hovering over her like that? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as images filled her mind- were they dreams or a memory? Because the startling handsome guy that had flashed in her head _had _to be a dream, she concluded.

Opening her eyes once again, she looked at each one of the girls, worry clearly etched onto their individual beautiful faces. Serena wanted to talk, but her throat felt _so_ dry. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a croak. Thank God for Amy, who knew what was wrong, grabbed the glass of water that was earlier prepared on the bed side table and placed it under Serena's lips, pushing the straw into her mouth.

Serena gulped the water, draining the glass and finally letting out a relieved sigh as Amy put the glass away. And during that whole time, the other three girls just stood, watching Serena, waiting for her to say something. _Anything._

_She isn't going to put on an amnesia act like that ridiculously handsome guy with Aunt Tori, right?_ Mina thought.

_Speak already, Serena!_ Rei's mind screamed.

Finally Serena broke the silence, "I had the _weirdest_ dream. You were in it," she slowly lifted her arm to point at Rei and continued to point at each and every single one of them as she continued saying, "And you were in it, also you Amy and- and you Mina. Guess what? Even _Soot_ was in it, and- and she... She could _talk_."

The girls gaped at their friend, as she continued to babble about some guy who said he was a Prince and had saved her. Not being able to take it any longer, Rei decided to cut Serena off.

"And let me guess- there was a Wicked Witch of the West and a Lion with no courage? Then to get home you had to click your sparkly red shoes together, right?" Sarcasm was obviously Rei's middle name.

Serena was now red with anger as she clutched onto the hospital bed spread, trying hard to not start something, especially since she was feeling a tad bit nauseous. Taking deep breaths, Serena calmly changed the subject, "Why am I here?"

As if on cue, Amy's mother, Doctor Mizuno walked in to examine Serena.

"Oh, Serena, nice to see that you're awake. You gave as all quite a scare," her Doctor softly said, as Aunt Tori and the impeccably handsome guy Serena was sure she had dreamt off trailed inside. He caught her gaze and gave a nervous smile, which made Serena gasp as her breath caught in her throat. He was no longer in his weird get up that she had first seen him in but now wore loose fitting, washed out jeans and a black shirt that hugged him tight enough to show off his well toned body. His hair was dishevelled and Serena couldn't help but just stare.

_He is real... Endy... _

Serena smiled back just as shyly, forgetting that there were other people in the room besides them. Somebody finally broke off the bond by giving a slight cough making Serena shift her gaze to glare at Mina, who looked innocent to the act of being the one to have broken Serena and Endymion's _connection._

"Uh... Is it too over whelming to have this many people in the room?" Serena shook her head at the Doctor's question. "Okay then. Well let's check you out now, shall we?" Doctor Mizuno continued.

Amy shuffled back out of her mother's way, nudging Mina to do the same as Doctor Mizuno flashed her small flashlight into Serena's eyes. Pulling out her stethoscope, she began to examine Serena's breathing, "Okay, now breathe in for me... That's good- Now... Breathe out... Good, good."

After a few more minutes of examining Serena and muttering more to herself, Doctor Mizuno finally spoke to everyone, "She's fine. Just a belated mild concussion- nothing serious and her heart rate's perfect and her cuts and bruises are nothing to fret over much about." She focused her attention more onto Tori as she continued, "I'm just going to prescribe her some pain killers though because the cut on the back of her head is surely going to be sore once the anaesthesia wears off."

Tori just nodded, pursing her lips and just completely glad that her niece was alright. Doctor Mizuno shifted her attention back to Serena, smiling, "We're going to keep you here for one more night, just to be safe- okay?"

Serena nodded and fell back into the pillow which she had been dreaming on just a few moments ago, she winced just a bit when she remembered she had a cut on the back of her head. She watched as Doctor Mizuno led her tired looking Aunt Tori out, to sign some papers and to grab some well deserved coffee. Her eyes finally drifted back to the dark and handsome figure that had been leaning against the wall opposite from her ever since he had walked in. He looked back at her, watching her carefully.

Once again, someone cleared their throat and it was Rei who spoke, "Mind introducing _us_, Serena?"

Serena just rolled her eyes and closed them, listening to her friend's make a move on the mysterious guy who was able to make her forget how to breathe.

"Hi, I'm Rei."

"I'm Mina and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Lita."

"And I- uh-," she cleared her throat, "I'm Amy."

Serena felt tingles through out her body as soon as he spoke, "And I am, Endymion, however the pleasure is all mine to have the chance to meet such beautiful young ladies." From what she could hear, Endy had probably kissed a hand of each of her friends. She knew they were melting from his voice and his manners, even possibly from his mesmerising blue eyes.

_Oh, his eyes..._ Serena thought, slightly shivering as memories of the evening before flooded her mind. _Especially_ the kiss he had kindly given to her at the park which made her blush.

"Serena, why are you blushing?"

Opening her eyes immediately, she instantly glared at Rei who only smirked.

"Rei, why are you so annoying?" Serena retaliated.

"Touché," Mina muttered. It was Rei's turn to give Mina a death glare who coward behind Lita's tall frame who just laughed.

"Pardon me, Endymion, is it? Well, how do you know Serena?" Of course, trust Amy to be so polite and unknowingly dragging the conversation back to Endymion.

"She is my prin-"

But before Endymion could finish his sentence, Serena abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain and screamed out, "Cousin!"

Everyone in the room looked at her, waiting for her to continue as she breathed heavily.

_He can't go around telling people that I'm his Princess, especially since I'm not! _Even if she believed some part of it, just a very little bit of it all, Serena couldn't risk anything. Not now anyway; everything was still really confusing. Serena began to talk again, taking a while to formulate a good story or anything at least. "He's uh . . . not my cousin but, he's uhm . . . George's! Yes, he's George's cousin!"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, Serena?"

"Yeah, Serena, you don't seem too sure about it," Rei said with a smirk.

Serena forced herself to look over at Endymion whose face was clearly etched with confusion, which made him look so adorable. She had to fight the urge to jump off the bed just to pinch his cheeks.

_Snap out of it Serena! Focus!_

Serena cleared her throat, "Yeah, uh-huh, I'm sure. He's George's nephew-"

"I thought you said he's George's cousin?" Mina pointed out, tilting her head as she looked at Serena with a cheeky smile.

"Right... That's what I meant. Sorry, remember? I have a concussion?" Serena put on a smile as she readied herself for anymore questions that were going to attack her. When no one said anything after a while, Serena said, "I'm tired now, is it alright if- if you guys could please leave? I'm sorry; it's just that, yeah... I'm tired." She feigned a yawn to go with her act. All she wanted was some peace and quiet and maybe a chance to go back to that dream world she had rudely been pulled away from.

"But-"

Amy raised a hand to stop Mina from saying anymore, "She's tired, and that's that. Ever since she woke up we've, I mean _you_ guys, have just been interrogating her and treating her as if she hadn't gone through an ordeal no girl would like to go through. So as her friends, we will be good to her because we haven't been doing a very good job of trying to make her feel any better. Okay?"

Lita and Mina hung their heads, looking down as they nodded to what Amy had just said. Rei rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Way to burst our bubbles." All the while, all of the three felt guilty, knowing that Amy was right. She was _always_ right. They had been acting like such terrible friends and Serena did deserve better at the moment.

Within five minutes, the four girls had kissed Serena on the forehead and cheeks and told her they'd be back the next day after they'd finished running their Sunday errands, to help take her home. When they all had gone, Serena gave a sigh of relief and closed her eyes but no sooner than she had, she snapped them open, remembering there was another visitor.

She looked at Endymion, who was back to leaning against the wall across from her. He had been so quiet during the past few moments that she had forgotten he was even there. Even the girls had forgotten to say goodbye to him.

"Endy, what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I cannot go anywhere. Your Aunt Tori is currently my, uh- guardian and I should wait for her to come back. Should I not?"

He had a point. Serena just nodded and closed her eyes again. "I'm going to sleep, okay?" She told him.

"Yes. Get some rest," he replied.

After a few minutes, Serena heard some shuffling and scraping of one of the hospital chairs. Opening her eyes just a tiny bit, she watched as Endymion adjusted himself on the plastic chair, leaning back to look out the window. After a few more moments, his eyes began to droop and Serena understood that he was as tired as she was. Closing her eyes once again, she fell asleep within seconds.

*

Serena groaned and opened her eyes, taking in the darkness. Where was she again? Because this was definitely _not_ her room. Oh, that's right- she was in the hospital, in a single room with no one else with her. When did Endy and Aunt Tori leave? She wondered as she looked over to her right where light seeped through the gaps of the door and the moonlight that shined through the open curtained window, helping her eyes adjust to see the room more clearly.

But she did not need any sort of light to see the pair of yellow eyes that stared at her from the foot of her bed. Serena gave a small yelp and pushed herself up into a sitting position backing into the headboard of the bed, pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them as she stared at the creature in front of her.

"Please, Serena, don't be afraid. You gave me quite a scare yesterday night, but thank God that Prince Endymion had heard you and your Aunt rushed you here, to the hospital."

Serena's eyes bulged as she took in her _talking cat_. How did Soot even get here? This had to be another dream right? Right? Throat dry, Serena only managed to croak out, "This isn't normal. Soot, you're just a _dream_."

To prove a point Serena closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them- it, Soot or whatever it was would be gone. But it had failed. The same pair of yellow eyes had come closer and began talking once again.

"I don't know how you could choose Soot as a name for me, but I'd like for you to call me, Luna, from now on."

But Serena had not been listening as she screamed out- despite her raspy and weak voice, "Why is my cat _TALKING_ to me?! How is my cat even talking?"

"Now Serena, calm down," Luna said.

"Calm down?" she whimpered, "How the hell am I supposed to-"

At that moment, Serena's own antics had been interrupted by a scream that had not been hers. Luna suddenly leaped off her bed and towards the door, looking back at Serena, "Come on! We must hurry! I think there may be a Youma attacking!"

Serena could not ignore the scream as she flung the blanket off her and stepped on to the cold tiled floor, "A Youma-what a what?"

"There's no time to explain! Just follow me," Luna ordered.

Serena hesitated as she felt an urge telling her to follow the talking black cat. But why should she? This was all a dream, right?

"Serena! An innocent life is in _danger_ or even worse- _innocents_" Luna urged.

And for some reason that had suddenly got Serena on the move; she pulled the door open and followed Luna through the eerily empty corridors on her floor in the hospital. _Where is everybody?_ She thought.

Her question was quickly answered as she stopped dead on her tracks to find at least eight bodies sprawled on the floor of the main desk and waiting area for the 6th floor. And what really got her heart beating and blood pumping was the creature, no _monster_, hovering over a nurse's body, it's unusually long tongue wriggling above the unconscious nurse.

Serena gasped which she mentally regretted as the monster turned around to get a good look at her. Taking a step back, Serena whimpered when she finally saw what it looked like- scaly, green and just down right ugly.

"Give me your energy," it said, with a slithering voice as it stalked closer to Serena.

_Energy? What energy? Now would be a great time to wake up now!_

Serena couldn't move, couldn't think. This was all so bizarre. This all couldn't be so real! But Serena knew she had no favours in the odds, after all, in just two days she had encountered a so called Prince of the Earth who was possibly from the past _and_ a talking cat she had had as a pet for three years only to find out it did not like the name she had given it.

So if this monster was real too- what the hell was happening to the world?!

But the question that kept running through Serena's mind at the very moment was-

O_f all people, why are these things happening to me?!

* * *

_

.

* * *

**Remember to revieewww! :)**

**Oh, & go check out my latest story too- Jump And Fall**

**Thank you!**

**x L.  
**


End file.
